Der kleine große Hobbit
by Silithiel
Summary: Bilbo trifft unfreiwillig auf Trottel, sprechende Geldbörsen, und schmiedet unterdessen immer fröhlich Rachepläne gegen Gandalf. Aber kommt er auch dazu, sie auszuführen? Och kommt schon, reviewt!
1. Der Aufbruch

**Der kleine große Hobbit**

**Der Aufbruch**

Gandalf gönnte sich nach langer Zeit mal wieder einen Kurzurlaub im Auenland, da sein Pfeifenkrautvorrat leer war. Er war gerade dabei, sich ein Hotel zu suchen und hatte noch schlechte Laune, da letzte Nacht seine Pfeife durch einen unglücklichen Vorfall zerbrochen war und er dadurch seitdem nicht mehr rauchen konnte, als eine fröhliche Stimme ihm ein voll überzeugtes "Guten Morgen" entgegenschleuderte.

Nachdem Gandalf sich vergewissert hat, dass dieser unverschämte Hobbit ihn meint (indem er sich einmal um sich selbst drehte und feststellte, dass da tatsächlich niemand ausser ihm war), fragte er:

"Was meint ihr denn damit? Dass der Morgen gut ist, was er natürlich ganz und garnicht ist, oder dass ihr mir einen guten Morgen wünscht, denn wenn dem so ist, schert euch zum Teufel!"

Etwas verunsichert meinte Bilbo: "Nun, ähm, ich denke, alles zusammen. Wisst ihr, ich habe nie darüber nachgedacht,..."

"Genau das ist dein Problem," unterbrach Gandalf ihn, "du denkst nie nach. Du bist ein Hobbit. Nützlich zur Pfeifenkrautanbauung. Das wars. Mehr nicht."

Er wollte gerade weitergehen und sich endlich eine neue Pfeife besorgen, als Bilbo etwas seiner Meinung nach Schlaues einfiel: "Sehr richtig, mit "Guten Morgen" meinte ich nämlich, dass es ein schöner Morgen für eine Pfeife sei. Kommt und setzt euch zu mir, wenn ihr eine dabei habt!"

"Eine Pfeife bietest du mir an?" Ohne es zu ahnen hatte Bilbo Gandals wunden Punkt getroffen.

"Pass bloss auf, oder suchst du Ärger?"

"Keinen Ärger, nein danke!" Bilbo versteckte sich schnell hinter seiner Morgenzeitung. Das kommt davon, wenn man einmal höflich sein will! Aber Gandalf blieb stehen und musterte ihn. Ob dieser unverschähmte Hobbit wohl eine Pfeife zu erübrigen hat? Selbst wenn nicht, wird er jetzt bald um eine leichter sein.

Doch bevor Gandalf etwas tun konnte, stand Bilbo auf, sagte: "Vielen Dank für ihren Besuch und beehren sie uns bald wieder!" und verschwand mit einem lautem Rums in seiner Höhle. Und das hatte Gandalf vor zu tun, doch seine Pfeife konnte nicht so lange warten. Er nahm sich vor, morgen wieder zu kommen und makierte die Tür mit einem Special- Zeichen, dass er irgendwo mal gesehen hat. Damit er sich auf die Höhle genau erinnert.

Am nächsten Tag zu Teezeit bimmelte es an Bilbos Haustür. Herein kam ein Zwerg, und kurz darauf noch einer. Bei den nächsten beiden wurde er doch etwas stutzig und fragte:

"Ja haben wir denn schon Weihnachten, oder was soll dieser Zwergenaufstand? Wir sind hier doch nicht bei Schneewitchen und den sieben Zwergen!"

Kili antwortete: "Was denn, sieben sind schon da? Ich dachte, wir wären welche der ersten!"

Und Fili fügte hinzu: "Jetzt macht aber mal halblang, Herr Halbling! Wollt ihr euren Gästen denn nichts anbieten?"

Aber Bilbo war ein guter Gastgeber, und er schwieg und bediente seine Gäste. Zeit für Fragen hatte er später noch genug.

Als Gandalf bei Bilbos Höhle ankam, standen vier Zwerge vor seiner Tür und wollten gerade bimmeln, doch Gandalf sagte:

"Stopp! Im Namen des alten Tobi! Was wollt ihr denn hier?"

Am schnellsten antwortete ein etwas stabil gebauterer (also fetter) Zwerg namens Bombur: "Essen!" "Na na, wir sind doch kein Hobbit!" meinte sein Kumpel Bifur strafend.

"Nein," gab auch Bofur seinen Senf dazu, "sonst würde er ja schlank bleiben!"

Die beiden noch nicht kugelrunden Kumpel kugelten sich vor lachen auf dem Boden, und rissen auch Bombur zu Boden. Nur Thorin stand noch und sagte: "Seht ihr nicht dieses Zeichen an der Tür?"

"Nein, welches denn?" fragte Gandalf und wischte es unauffällig mit der Hand weg.

"Na das, was ihr gerade ziemlich auffällig weggewischt habt. Ihr kommt zu spät, wir wollen den Meisterdieb engagieren!" Gandalf lachte und klopfte mit seinem Stab auf die Stelle, wo vorkurzem noch das Zeichen stand.

"Ach dieses meintet ihr! Sagt das doch gleich! Tja, ich fürchte, da liegt ein..."

Doch in diesem Augenblich wurde die Tür von einem genervten Bilbo aufgerissen und das brachte nun auch Thorin zu Fall. Gandalf machte erst garkeinen Versuch, sich das Lachen zu verkneifen, er hatte ja schließlich Urlaub.

"Ha ha ha, unglaublich, wie dumm Zwerge doch sind! Ha ha ha!"

Nun versammelte sich die ganze Gemeinschaft in Bibos gemütlicher Höhle, vernichtete seine gesamten Vorräte und sprachen davon einen Ausflug zum Einsamen Berg zu machen. Gandalf war all dies ganz Recht. Er hatte eine Pfeife (übrigens von Holmann dem Gärtner), blies Rauchringe in die Luft und genoss seine freie Zeit. Ja, er überlegte sogar, Bilbo und die Zwerge auf ihrem Ausflug ein kleines Stück zu begleiten, zu seinem eigenem Vergnügen, und dafür sorgen, dass die Fahrt diesem kleinem Hobbit, der in gestern so arg verarscht hatte, nicht zu angenehm würde.

Bilbo allerdings fand das ganze nicht so amüsant. Erst wird er überfallen und dann sollte er auch noch weggeschleppt werden! Zu Glück waren am nächsten Tag alle verschwunden. Auf seinem Kaminsims fand er einen Brief, der ihm zu sehr nach Zwergen roch, deswegen lies er ihn ungeöffnet liegen. Was er nicht weiß, macht ihn nicht heiß. Plötzlich stand der alte Knacker in seinem Wohnzimmer, den er in Verdacht hatte, das alles eingefädelt zu haben. Er sagte:

"Willst du denn nicht den Brief lesen?"

"Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst. Ich ess gerade."

"Tu doch nicht so. Meinst du, ich habe nicht gesehen wie du ihn schnell unter der Uhr versteckt hast, als wäre es deine Stromrechnung?"

"Nun, so allwissend wie du vorgibst, bist du auch wieder nicht. Die Stromrechnung habe ich nämlich verbrannt, hi hi" sagte Bilbo ganz stolz.

"Aber hat es dir etwas genützt?" Kleinlaut musste Bilbo zugeben: "Nein. Boten brachten mir eine Mahnung von der Saruwhite- Power AG."

"Und was lernen wir daraus?"

Bilbo musste nicht lange überlegen: "Dass wir unseren Strom besser von Waldläufer & Königsenergie beziehen sollten?"

"Ja, aber das meinte ich nicht. In Bezug auf ungeöffnete Post." Bilbo hatte kapiert und warf einen Blick auf den Brief .

"Tja, hm, da steht, ich soll um 11 im Grünen Drachen sein. Ach na ja, was solls. Da es jetzt eh zu spät ist..."

Er schmiss den Brief ins Feuer. "Schlechte Angewohnheit, hm?" Aber so schnell gab Gandalf nicht auf: "Den Bus um zweiundfünfzig könntest du noch schaffen!"

"Den Bus? Du bist im falschen Zeitalter, mein Lieber. Ich nehm das Auto."

Er ging vor die Tür und ruft: "Ey Gandi, wo ist mein Auto?"

"Wer ist denn jetzt im falschen Zeitalter? Lauf, flieg!" Bilbo rannte ohne nachzudenken los. Erst kurz vor dem Ziel fiel ihm ein, dass er ja garnicht mit wollte. Doch da war es zu spät und eh er sich versah, saß er auf einem Pony in der Zwergenkompanie. Er schwor sich, dass würde er Gandalf heimzahlen!


	2. Trottel

**Trottel**

Seit Tagen ritten sie nun schon durch die Gegend. Mehrmals wünschte Bilbo sich in seine Hobbithöhle, und seine Rachegefühle gegen Gandalf nahmen dadurch nur zu. Eines Abends, es regnete schon seit Tagen, bemerkten sie, dass sich der Zauberer dünne gemacht hatte, wie Bilbo sich ausdrückte.

"Nun, mir soll es ganz recht sein, der ging mir schon auf den Keks, der mit seinem Gelaber von seinem Lieblingsurlaubsziel und von frischen Eiern von freilaufenden Hühnern. Da kriegt man ja Hunger auf ein Hähnchen. Wahrscheinlich ist sein Urlaub endlich zuende." zwitscherte er fröhlich, trotz des Regens.

Kili unterbrach ihn, aber selbst das störte ihn in dieser glücklichen Stunde nicht. "Dahinten brennt ein Feuer! Gott sei dank! Ich dachte schon, ich muss ohne Licht schlafen!"

"Idiot!" sagt Fili. "Natürlich machen wir das Licht zum schlafen aus!"

Ein Streit brach aus und Bilbo sagt schnell: "Hört mal, lasst uns lieber nachgucken, ob das Feuer bewohnt ist!"

"Ganz Recht!", meinte Thorin, "dann geht mal!"

"Was ich? Ich meinte eigentlich..."

Mist, Gandalf war nicht mehr da, um ihm die unangenehme Sache in die Schuhe zu schieben. "Wir sollten das trotzdem ausdiskutieren!"

Nach einer langen und ausführlichen Diskussion ( "Wozu haben wir denn einen Meisterdieb? Los, nun geh!" )wurde einstimmig für Bilbo gestimmt. Also machte er sich auf. Während er leise zur Stelle kroch, wünschte er sich zum X-ten mal in seine Höhle zurück, und die alten Rachegefühle übernahmen wieder Oberhand. Nicht, dass sie jemals verschwunden waren.

Dort angekommen sah er drei riesige Trottel, die um das Feuer saßen. So gefährlich das doch war, kam Bilbo die gute Idee, sich in einer Tasche zu verstecken und abzuwarten, ob sie ihn vielleicht nach Hause brächten. Etwas, was nie funktionieren würde, aber der Hobbit war so verzweifelt dass er alles getan hätte. Doch als er die Tasche nur berührte, fing irgendwas in ihr an zu sprechen:

"Hallo! Ich bin eine sprechende, leere und unnütze Geldbörse! Und was bist du?"

Bilbo wollte gerade seiner Höflichkeit entsprechend antworten: "Ich bin ein hungriger, stabiler und schlecht-sehender Hobbit! Angenehm deine Bekanntschaft zu machen!", aber dazu kam er nicht, denn ein Trottel dreht sich um und fasste ihn.

"Na endlich was zum futtern!" sagte Trottel Bert.

"Sieht aber ein bisschen mager aus!" warf Tom ein. "Ey du, warum bist du so mager?" fragte Bill.

"Das ist Gandalfs Schuld! Er hat mich auf einen Selbstmordauftrag geschickt!" jammerte Bilbo.

"Ist Gandalf fett?" wollte Bert sofort wissen.

"Ja, ja, ist er! Wartet doch auf ihn, er kommt gleich!"

Das überzeugt die Trottel und sie versteckten sich hinter den Bäumen. Bald darauf erschien Balin.

"Oh, da ist ja Gandalf", murmelte Tom und fing ihn ein. Auch die anderen Zwerge erschienen der Reihe nach und die Trottel freuten sich. Bilbo warfen sie weg, da sie ihn nicht mehr wollten. Dann diskutierten sie über die Zubereitungsweise.

"Ich bin dafür, sie mit Tüften und Käse von glücklichen Kühen zum Auflauf zu verarbeiten!" meinte Bill.

"Nein du Schnarchnase! Wir essen sie roh und unverdorben!"

"Haltet beide die Klappe! Erst werden die püriert und dann mit Thymian angebraten!"

Das ging noch so weiter bis Tom sich schließlich durchsetzten konnte, sie zu pürieren. Doch plötzlich sagt eine unbekannte Stimme: "Aber seid ihr sicher, dass sie dann auch schmecken, so ganz ohne Mirakel Wip?"

Dadurch brach der Streit wieder aus, und immer, wenn die Trottel sich geeinigt hatten, hatte die Stimme andere Einwürfe:

"Wie jetzt, ohne Beilage? Oder könnt ihr euch Pommes aus der Nase ziehen?" oder "Hat schon mal jemand von euch daran gedacht, dass Zwerge erst drei Tage abhängen müssen?" Das ging solange, bis die Sonne aufging und die Trottel in Stein verwandelt wurden.

Dann kam Gandalf auf die Bildfläche und befreite die Zwerge und auch den armen Bilbo, der im Baum hing. Fürs Erste einmal war Bilbo froh, dass Gandalf wieder da war und sagte:

"Danke, danke! Ohne dich wär ich jetzt vielleicht von Baum gefallen!"

Aber die Zwerge waren ihm natürlich noch viel dankbarer, und liessen sich von ihm sogar nach Bruchtal führen.

"Hast du gehört, Kili!" rief Fili. "Nach Bruchtal! Wir werden Elben sehen!" Kili guckte ihn an und erinnerte ihn daran, dass sie doch Zwerge seien. Vorher fanden sie noch den Unterschlupf der Trottel und liessen ein paar Schmuckstücke mitgehen, darunter auch wunderschöne Schwerter.


	3. Bruchtal

**Bruchtal**

"Ach, und wo ist dieses sagenhafte Bruchtal, hä?"

Bilbo fragte Gandalf Löcher in seinen vom Pfeifenkraut aufgedunsenen Bauch. Seit Tagen nun versprach er eine Rast, doch zu sehen war nichts. Ausnahmsweise wünschte Bilbo sich aber nicht zurück in seine Höhle, denn das Wetter war der Wahnsinn schlechthin. Einfach wunderschön. Sie kamen zu einem Wegschild.

-Zurück Vorwärts - war darauf zu lesen.

"Ah, wusst ich´s doch!" freute sich Gandalf.

"Bald sind wir da, wir dürfen nur nicht zurück gehen!" Sie begannen den Abstieg ins Tal, und schon wurde die Landschaft brüchiger, um nicht zu sagen bäumiger. Aber es heißt ja nicht Baumtal. Je weiter sie nach unten kamen, umso schläfriger wurde Bilbo. Einmal schlief er ein und fiel vom Pony. Bombur, der in seiner Nähe ritt, machte sich die Mühe und hob ihn auf, fiel dann aber selber hin, auf den armen Bilbo. Der wurde davon natürlich wach und schrie. Dann hörten sie Gesang aus den Bäumen:

Dumm dumm dumm, die Zwerge gehn herum

wer sich über sie lustig macht, der wird von Bombur plattgemacht,

dumm dumm dumm, die Zwerge gehn herum

"Hm," murmelte Bombur, "meinen die jetzt mich?" Laut schrie er:

"He, ist das persönlich gemeint?"

Als Antwort kam nur Gekichere. Doch ein Elb trat hervor. "Nein, oh großer Bombur." Er konnte sich das Lachen kaum verkneifen. "Nein, wir meinten einen anderen."

"Achso." Trotzdem guckte er etwas misstrauisch. "Na ich hoffe, ihr verkauft mich nicht für dumm."

Um vom Thema abzulenken sagte der Elb: "Geht nur weiter, unten gibt es Abendbrot!"

Bombur rief: "He Bilbo, warte auf mich!" Aber sein Pony hatte nicht die Kraft ihn im selben Tempo wie Bilbos Pony ihn zum langerwartetem Essen zu befördern. Also musste er Wohl oder doch mehr Übel länger warten. Unten angekommen sah er aber schadenfroh, dass Bilbo nicht eingelassen wurde. Gandalf übernahm wie immer das Wort:

"Sei gegrüßt, Elrond, langjähriger Freund!"

"Sei gegrüßt, Gandalf, der Graue, lange Jahre kennen wir uns schon, das stimmt. Wie ich sehe bringst du Zwerge mit?"

Elronds Augenbraue verzog sich in Richtung Himmel. "Ja doch. Und auch der Halbling dort gehört zu mir." "Welcher..." Elrond blickte sich um und sagte überrascht:

"Ach ne, sag jetzt nicht, du meinst diese Schnecke hier, denn beinah wäre mein Fuß darauf ausgerutscht..."

Bilbo räusperte sich. "Ich glaube, Gandalf meint MICH. Wo gibt es denn jetzt das Essen? Git es auch Pilzragout? Das ist mein Leibgericht!"

Elronds Überraschung steigerte sich ins Unermeßliche: "Ach du bist aber süüüß! Nein, sowas aber auch! Gott wie niedlich! Glorfindel, heute gibt es Pilzragout! Und du kleiner Westenträger ohne Krawatte, du musst mir gleich alles über dich und dein Volk erzählen! Hach!"

In dieser seligen Stimmung von Elrond konnten auch die Zwerge ohne Probleme einen Unterschlupf mit Vollpension kriegen. Sie verbrachten zwei glückliche Wochen in Bruchtal, in denen Elrond viel über Hobbits erfuhr und Bilbo froh darüber war, dass ihm mal jemand mit ernst gemeintem Interesse zuhörte. Beinah änderte er sogar seine Meinung über diese Fahrt, jedenfalls für die Dauer ihres Aufenthaltes. Zum Schluss kramte Elrond viele alte Karten aus, und da viel Gandalf ein, dass er ja auch eine hatte. Die zeigt er Elrond und dieser sagte schlau:

"Seid am Durinstag vor Sonnenaufgang an der Geheimtür. Die Krähen müssen mähen."

"Hä, wie jetzt?" Bilbo wusste nicht, was er meinte. "Du wirst es merken, wenn du da bist."

Das war alles, was Elrond verraten wollte oder konnte. Dann gab er ihnen ihre ausgeruhten Ponies und musste sich die Tränen zurückhalten, weil Bilbo nicht bei ihm bleiben wollte. Das heißt, er wollte schon, aber die Zwerge bestanden darauf, dass sie ihn und seine Tätigkeit als Meisterdieb ja gebucht hätten.

Darauf sah Elrond ihn nur komisch an und war gar nicht mehr so gerührt. Vermutlich mochte er das Wort "Dieb" nicht. Aber Bilbo hatte nichts mitgehen lassen. Na ja, ein oder zwei Kleinigkeiten, aber abgesehen davon...

Wie auch immer, weiter ging die Fahrt. Nach mehreren Tagen wurde es wieder kühler, vorallem da sie nun einen Berg bestiegen. Bilbo dachte daran, dass der Sommer unten weiterging und das fröhliche Essen und Trinken und die lustigen Wasserspiele der kleinen Hobbitkinder und das angenehme Pfeifenrauchen im Vorgarten. Das erinnerte ihn wiederum daran, wie alles seinen Anfang genommen hatte und verstolen blickte er zu Gandalf.

Dieser ritt gemütlich und wie immer mit einer Pfeife im Mund auf seinem Pferd und hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Welche das wohl sein mochten?

Plötzlich fing es an zu regnen und daraus wurde bald ein gewaltiges Gewitter, so dass sie Schutz suchen mussten. Ein überhängernder Felsen schien ihnen da gerade Recht zu kommen. Doch bald wurde klar, dass das nicht genügte.

Thorin wollte Bilbo losschicken, und dieser wollte es auf Gandalf abwälzen, als mächtiges Gezänke ertönte. Es waren mal wieder Kili und Fili, die sich um einen Stein für ihre Steinsammlung zuhause stritten. Kurzerhand wurden sie lossgeschickt. Bilbo war froh, nicht in diesen Hagel hinauszumüssen und dankte innerlich Kili und Fili. Aber innerlich wünschte er sich auch zurück in seine Höhle.


	4. Ein unterirdisches Cluedo Spiel

**Ein unterirdisches Cluedo Spiel**

Nach einiger Zeit kamen Kili und Fili wieder und meinten, sie hätten eine Höhle gefunden. Dieses Wort löste unwillkürlich Wohlbefinden bei Bilbo aus, der sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als in seiner eigenen Höhle zu sein. Selbst wenn es regnet, er würde dort jetzt im warmen sitzen und eine Talkshow sehen. Was er nicht ahnen konnte, war, dass die Saruwhite - Power AG ihm den Strom abgedreht hat und da ist fernseh gucken natürlich ganz schlecht.

Aber jetzt war es sowieso schlecht, denn die Höhle, in der sie nun waren, war nicht so wie er sie sich vorgestellt hatte, mit gemütlicher Couch und einer Sitzbanane. Nur nasskalter Boden. Er versuchte einzuschlafen aber das klappte nicht.

Er glaubte zu träumen als aus einer Lücke der hinteren Wand Orks herausgestürmt kamen und die Ponys entführten. Er schrie und es blitzte. Manche Orks wurden vom Blitz getötet, andere nicht, und diese verschleppten Bilbo und seine Weggefährten.

Nein, Gandalf nicht, denn der ist mit dem Blitz verschwunden. "Was ist dies bloß für eine Welt!" sagte Bilbo mehr zu sich selber, "Da kommt einfach ein Blitz und vernichtet meine Rachegelüste."

"Ich zeig dir gleich meine Rachegeglüste!" kreischte der Ork, der sie anpeitschte.

"He, das kann ja gar nicht sein, dass du auch welche hast, du kennst Gandi ja gar nicht!" rief Bilbo empört. Die Rache war sein!

"Ach!" erwiderte der Ork im weinerlichen Ton, "glaubst du?" Doch bevor er mehr erfahren konnte, waren sie schon in der Großen Halle, wo der König der Goblins saß. Wütend sah dieser, dass ihm Gandalf wieder mal entkommen war. Was kümmerten ihn Zwerge und ein bibberndes Etwas!

"Mist!" schrie er.

"Nein," sagte Thorin, "Ich bin der König von Dhal!"

Der Orkkönig guckte ihn verwundert an. Was redet dieser Zwerg da? Er wäre ein König? Das macht gutes Lösegeld, wenn es denn stimmte!

"Stimmt es denn?"

"Natürlich!"

"Gebt mir einen Beweis!"

Thorin zeigte ihm sein von den Trotteln geklautes Schwert, denn etwas anderes führte er nicht bei sich. Das gefiel dem Orkkönig überhaupt nicht, denn er kannte dieses Schwert. Es hat in früheren Schlachten Freunde von ihm getötet. Vor Wut stürzte er sich auf Thorin, doch da ging das Licht aus und ein anderes Schwert leuchtete und erschlug Orks.

Bilbo sah dieses Schwert auch und er wandte sich von dem Peitsch- Ork ab und den Zwergen zu. Allzeit bereit für eine Flucht. Und das war auch gut so, denn Gandalf erschien auf der Bildfläche und führte sie in einen Gang.

"Gandi!" schrie Bilbo. "Wo warst du denn diesmal wieder?"

"Sch scht! Kommt, oder ihr werdet alle sterben! Folgt mir unauffällig!"

"So unauffällig, wie ihr das Zeichen von Bilbos Tür gewischt habt?" fragte Thorin.

"Welches Zeichen?" wollte nun noch Bilbo wissen.

"Habt ihr denn schon wieder vergessen, dass ihr mir folgen sollt? Nun, KOMMT!"

Und das taten sie in der Tat. Bilbo durfte immer bei einem Zwerg auf dem Rücken reiten, so nett konnten die sein. Hinter einer Kurve hielten sie mal eben an, denn Nori musste sich seinen Schuh zubinden. Derweil verteidigten Gandalf und Thorin sich gegen die heranstürmenden Orks.

"Buh!" sagte Gandalf und alle liefen weg. Doch nach einiger Zeit starteten sie einen neuen, diesmal leisen Angriff. Und diesmal hatten sie zumindest soweit Erfolg, dass Dori, der hinten lief mit Bilbo auf dem Rücken, umkippte und Bilbo von seinem Rücken purzelte. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen.

Als er wieder zu sich kam, war er allein. Er fühlte eine Beule an seinem schmerzendem kleinem Kopf und stand auf.

"Womit hab ich das nur verdient? Ganz allein in einem Orknest? Na ja, vielleicht treffe ich ja noch mal den Peitschentreiber, denn ich muss unbedingt wissen, woher er Gandalf kennt. A pro pro Gandi..."

Seine Rachegefühle stiegen wieder auf, diesmal stärker denn je, hatte er ihn diesmal doch zurückgelassen. So nachdenkend lief er immer weiter, bis er plötzlich etwas nasses an seinen Füßen bemerkte und anhielt. Er war an das Ufer eines Sees gekommen, aber das wusste er ja nicht, und dachte es wäre eine Pfütze.

Doch da kam ihm ein Boot entgegen, mit einem merkwürdigen Etwas darin. "Wass kann dasss nur ssssein, mein Schatzzz?" fragte es. "Mmmeinnen SSie etwwa mmich?" antwortete Bilbo belustigt. "Iiich bbinn einn Hobbbbit!"

"Dass reicht! Ess kann sssich nicht über unsssrern Sssprachfehler lussstig machen!"

Bilbo setzte sich hin, war ihm doch etwas schwindelig und dies könnte noch lange dauern, denn wer kann es ihm verübeln, wenn er ein bisschen Spaß haben möchte?

"Doch das kann es!" sagte er, aber diesmal war er nicht ganz bei der Sache, weil er sich auf einen Ring gesetzt hatte. Er steckte ihn schnell ein und wandte sich wieder Gollum zu. "Bitte? Ich hab grad nicht zugehört?"

"Gollum!" zischte Gollum und kletterte aus seinem Boot.

"Wass hat ess ihn sseine Tasssche gesssteckt?" wollte er wissen.

"Wenn du wieder in dein Boot gehst, dann sag ich es dir! Gut so! Ähm, das war eine Orkmünze, ich sammele nämlich ausländisches Geld, musst du wissen!"

"Ach ssso! Am bessten, wir sspielen Cluedo! Orkss sspielen nicht mit unss, Orksses kennen die Regeln nicht!"

"Hm, ja, aber wenn ich gewinne, zeigst du mir dann den Weg hinaus?"

"Mal ssehn, mal ssehn. Wenn wir gewinnen, dann fresssen wir ess!"

"Ja ja" Bilbo war sehr zuversichtlich, denn wenn er zuhause mit seinem Gärtner spielte, dann gewann er immer. Gollum bereitete das Spielbrett aus und sagte: "Ess darf misschen, wir ssind Professsor Bloom und Frau Weissss."

"Gut, gut. Darf ich Baronin von Porz und Oberst von Gatow sein? Die bin ich immer!"

Er durfte, und nachdem er alles vorbereitet hatte, starteten sie. Gollum achtete immer sehr darauf, dass Bilbo auch nicht schummelte. Aber das hatte der gar nicht nötig. Nach einer nervenzerfetzenden Partie schrie er: "Professssor Bloom im Speisezimmer mit dem Dolch!" Gollum war sehr wütend, erstens weil er verloren hatte, zweitens weil seine Figur der Mörder war und drittens weil Bilbo das S schon wieder so ausgesprochen hat. Dabei war das gar nicht extra, er war so daran gewöhnt weil Gollum immer gesagt hat: "Ja Professsor, wir schaffen es, Professsor!"

"Führ mich jetzt hinaus!" verlangte Bilbo.

"Ja, wir bringen eben noch dasss Ssspiel weg!"

In Wirklichkeit wollte Gollum jedoch seinen Ring holen. Während Bilbo also ahnungslos darauf wartete, dass Gollum zurückkam, suchte dieser seine ganze Insel ab.

"Wo isst esss?" "Was denn? Kannst du dich nicht beeilen? Mich fröstelt es gerade so ein bisschen! Außerdem hab ich das Gefühl, Mittag- und Teezeit wären schon vorüber, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine!"

Als Gollum immer noch keine Anstalten machte, zu kommen, rief Bilbo: "Also hör mal, ich geh schon mal ein bisschen vor, damit mir warm wird!" Und das tat er auch, seine Hände steckte er in die Tasche. Da bemerkte er den Ring wieder und setzte ihn auf, um zu gucken, wie er ihm stand. Gollum rief:

"Nein, wartet, ess kann nicht alleine gehen! Ess kennt den Weg nicht! Wir wollen ess führen!"

Während er noch diese Worte sprach, überholte er Bilbo und verschwand in einem Gang.

"He! Wo willst du denn hin! Saure Essiggurke, ich bin doch hier!" rief Bilbo und spurtete ihm nach. Gollum hockte vor einem Gang und sprach zu sich selbst:

"Ess darf nicht entkommen! Noch nie hat jemand gegen unss verloren, Revanche!"

Bilbo blieb stehen und überlegte, was er sagen kann, um einem ewigen Untergrund- Cluedo- Spiel zu entkommen. Dann merkte er, dass er gar nichts sagen brauchte, denn Gollum sah ihn nicht, obwohl er vor seiner verbeulten Nase stand. Er beschloss, alles auf eine Karte zu setzen uns sprang über ihn drüber. Gollum verfolgte ihn noch einige Zeit und gab es dann auf.

Am Ende des Ganges war ein Tor, das nach draußen führte, aber leider wurde es von Orks bewacht. Er setzte den Ring ab und überlegte. Doch da bemerkten ihn die Orks und sprangen auf ihn zu. In seiner Nervosität steckte er den Ring, den er noch in seiner Hand hatte, auf und sprang hinter ein Fass.

Die Orks waren verblüfft und taten so, als sahen sie ihn nicht. Oder sahen sie ihn wirklich nicht, so wie Gollum vorhin? Da erkannte Bilbo, dass der Ring wohl unsichtbar macht. Um das noch mal zu prüfen, rannte er zum Tor und quetschte sich hindurch. Tatsächlich, niemand bemerkte etwas. Doch jetzt musste er seine Gefährten und einen Möchte- gern- Gefährten namens Gandi suchen.


	5. Gandis Selbstmordversuch

**Gandis Selbstmordversuch**

Den Rest der Kompanie zu finden erwies sich als äußerst schwierig, denn Bilbo war nur ein Hobbit, dem der Magen knurrte. Hm, jetzt so ein kleines Reh für zwischendurch! Aber er würde sich auch mit einem kleinem Schwein zufrieden geben. Plötzlich sah ihn Balin direkt an. Aber da er noch den Ring aufhatte, konnte er ihn nicht sehen, und so beschloss Bilbo, ihm und seinen Freunden, deren Stimmen er jetzt hören konnte, einen kleinen Streich zu spielen.

Zuerst belauschte er sie. Thorin redet gerade heftig mit Gandalf: "Ich sage euch, lassen wir ihn zurück! Er hat uns bis jetzt eher geschadet als genützt, denkt bloß an die Trottel!"

"Ach, wer war denn am Anfang so besessen darauf, einen Meisterdieb mitzunehmen? Außerdem ist er für meinen Teil mein Freund, und Freunde lass ich nicht so einfach im Stich!"

Redete Gandalf tatsächlich über ihn? Bilbo glaubte kaum, was er da hörte. Aber am wichtigsten war immer noch, dass er jetzt unsichtbar war. Na gut, Gandi blieb ausnahmsweise verschont.

Er schlich sich an Balin vorbei und durchsuchte die Rücksäcke. In Thorins fand er eine goldene Armbanduhr und fragte sich , warum dieser sie nicht trug. Jetzt stellte er sich zu ihnen und setzte den Ring ab.

"Und hier bin ich auch schon!" Alle guckten ihn ungläubig an.

"Ach, übrigens, Thori, die hier müsst ihr wohl verloren haben."

Er überreichte Thorin die Uhr und stieg gewaltig in seiner Achtung. Auch in der Achtung der anderen, vor allem Balin, denn "Nichts schleicht sich einfach so an mir vorbei es sei denn ein duftloser, schleichender Hobbit!"

Schnell machten sich nun alle wieder auf den Weg, denn wenn die Nacht hereinbricht wird es hier nur so von Orks wimmeln. Bilbo aß unterwegs noch schnell zwei Portionen Pommes, Äpfel, die auf dem Boden lagen, diverse Chipsorten und drei Pfannkuchen. Aber da das so gut wie nichts ist, hatte er immer noch ziemlichen Hunger.

Nach einigen Stunden erreichten sie einen Berghang und schlitterten diesen hinab. Bombur rutschte aus und kullerte runter. Aber zu ihrem Glück fing da ein Wald an, und sie versteckten sich hinter den Bäumen bis der Erdrutsch vorbei war. Dann gingen sie den Waldpfad weiter, bis sie zu einer Lichtung kamen.

"Was ist denn das?" fragte Bilbo und er meinte nicht die Glühwürmchen, die herumschwirrten.

"Ja, jetzt höre ich es auch!" meinte Oin.

"Das ist Wolfsgeheul!" schlotterte Gloin.

"Bäume! Auf die Bäume!" rief Bilbo, doch sein eigener Ratschlag nütze ihm nichts, denn er war zu klein um an einen Ast zu kommen. Dori musste ihn hinaufziehen, und zwar im letzten Moment.

Schon kamen immer mehr Wölfe und umkreisten die Bäume, auf denen sie saßen, oder sie setzten sich zu ihrem Oberhaupt. Gandalf zündete auf seinem Baum Blätter an und warf sie nach unten. Und da er nun mal ausgebildeter Brennende- Blätter-Wurfmann war, traf er auch.

Einige Wölfe zogen sich zurück, weil sie verbrannt waren, aber viele lachten und sagten: "Gleich kommen unsere Freunde, die Orks, die werden euch zeigen, was ein Feuerchen ist!"

"Oh ja, das glaube ich, die sind bestimmt noch wütend, ne Gandi?" rief Bilbo Gandalf zu, der drei Bäume weiter hockte und nicht annähernd so gute Laune hatte wie er. Und da kamen auch schon die ersten Orks durch Unterholz gekraxelt und sahen sogleich, was Sache war. Das brachte sie zum Lachen und sie trieben das Feuer auf die Bäume zu, um die Gefangenen mit ihren eigenen Waffen zu schlagen.

Gandalf wollte lieber den Heldentod sterben, stieg auf die Spitze des Baumes und wollte sich gerade runterfallen lassen, als er von Gwaihir gepackt wurde, der durch den Lärm aus seinem nächtlichen Schönheitsschlaf geweckt worden war. Er schrie und strampelte und wehrte sich heftigst.

"Ey, du bemitleidenswerter alter Vogel! Lass mich runter, und zwar sofort! Ich darf mir selber aussuchen, wann, wo und wie ich sterbe, argh!"

Auch seine Kumpel wurden von Adlern gepackt und weggetragen. Die Orks fanden das natürlich gar nicht lustig.

"Das ist ja so was von unfair! Kommt wieder! Erst unseren Großen töten und dann selber nicht sterben wollen!"

Doch ihr Geschrei lies nach, zum einen weil Adler sie angriffen und zum anderen weil Bilbo und Co sie nicht mehr hören konnten. Schon war ihr Flug zuende und sie wurden unsanft in einem Nest abgesetzt. Die Zwerge wagten noch nicht mal zu meckern. Bilbo sah, wie Gandalf mit Gwaihir, dem Fürst der Adler, verhandelte und hoffte, er habe sich wieder abgekühlt.

Anscheinend hatten die Verhandlungen Erfolg, denn Bilbo und die Zwerge wurden zu ihnen getragen und ein Feuer wurde geschürft. Die Adler brachten arme Tierchen die den Mägen der Zwerge und vor allem Bilbos Magen zum Opfer fielen. Dann schliefen sie bis zum Morgen und durften wieder auf Adler klettern, die sie zum Carrock bringen würden.

Während des Fluges war Bilbo gar nicht gut zumute, denn er hatte Höhenangst, schon seit er im Kindergarten von einem Stuhl gefallen war.

"Oh mann, oh mann, ich wünschte mir, ich wär wieder in meiner Höhle!" murmelte er und zupfte dem Adler fast die Ferdern auf, hätte dieser ihn nicht davon abgehalten. Doch auch der schlimmste Horrorflug ist irgendwann einmal zuende und sie landeten auf dem Felsen.


	6. Beorn

**Beorn**

Als die Adler wieder weggeflogen waren, stiegen sie vom Carrock und badeten erst mal in dem Fluss. Dann setzten sie über und liefen schweigsam hinter Gandalf her.

"Ey Gandi, wohin führst du uns?" fragte Bilbo.

"In die Wildnis! Und nenn mich nicht immer Gandi!"

"Ok, ok."

Als sie auf eine Wiese kamen, wo es von Bienen nur so wimmelte, sagte Gandalf:

"So, wir sind jetzt da. Hier wohnt ein alter Freund von mir, und am besten ist es, ihr kommt alle fünf Minuten immer paarweise. Bilbo geht mit mir voraus!"

Bilbo wollte schon zu Jubelschreien ansetzten und sich bedanken, da fiel ihm ein, dass er Gandi ja nicht mehr beim Namen nennen durfte. "Aber wir sind dreizehn!" murmelte Bombur und prompt musste er als letzter alleine kommen.

"Och nö!" beschwerte er sich, aber es half nichts. Gandalf und Bilbo gingen also weiter bis sie zu einem Haus kamen. Als sie durchs Gatter gingen kamen Pferde auf sie zu und riefen:

"Stopp! Ohne Tierschutzausweis kein Weiterkommen!" Gandi, äh, Gandalf war bestürzt, denn beim letzten Mal als er hier war galt diese Regel noch nicht. Doch das war ja auch schon lange her.

"Ich hoffe doch zu glauben, dass Beorn mich noch kennt!" sagte er zu den erschütterten Tieren, die keine Wiederrede gewöhnt waren. Deswegen zischten sie auch ab, und als Gandalf und Bilbo zu Beorn kamen, standen sie bei ihm und er redete ihnen gut zu:

"Ja, ist ja gut, ich werd ihnen schon den Tierschutzausweis aus der Nase ziehen!"

"Ähm ahm!" räusperte sich Gandalf, als er direkt vor Beorns Nase stand. "Ich glaube nicht, dass du da großen Erfolg haben wirst, denn ich trage meinen Tierschutzausweis immer in meiner Manteltasche."

"Ach, Gandi, alter Kumpel, du bists!" rief Beorn vor Freude und Bilbo sah, wie Gandalf vor Wut über die Erwähnung seines Spitznamens rot anlief.

"Lass dich mal ansehen, wir haben uns so lange nicht mehr gesehen! Du bist aber ganz schön groß geworden!"

Bilbo musste sich ein Kichern unterdrücken, und Gandalf merkte es und sagte:

"Im Gegenteil zu meinem kleinen, verlausten Freund hier!"

Um die Ecke kamen Kili und Fili. "Holla, Gandalf, aber wir haben keine Atomuhr und haben nur geschätzt! Sind fünf Minuten schon um? Wir können auch noch mal zurückgehen und in zwei Minuten oder so wiederkommen!"

"Grr, nein, wo ihr schon mal da seid, bleibt... Darf ich vorstellen, Beorn, zwei minderbemittelte Zwerge!"

Kili und Fili taten so, als überhörten sie den überreizten Gandalf und verbeugten sich. Prompt in diesem Augenblick kamen die nächsten Zwerge mit der gleichen Ausrede und sagten "Zu ihren Diensten!". Gandalf wurde noch roter, wollte aber seine guten Manieren behalten.

Aber als die restlichen neun alle auf einmal kamen und Beorn sagte: "Was denn, wie viele denn noch? Ich mag sie am liebsten häppchenweise, so wie vorhin!", sagte Gandalf in seinem ein- falsches- Wort- und- ihr- wisst- nicht- wie- euch- geschieht- Ton:

"So, und warum kommt ihr alle auf einmal? Oder braucht ihr zum abzählen vielleicht eine Rechenmaschine!"

"Nein, aber ich wollte nicht allein mit Dori, Ori, Oin, Gloin, Bofur und Bifur gelassen werden", sagte Bombur.

"Ist doch egal, Gandi!" rief Bilbo. Zur Belustigung Beorns führten sie einen extra einstudierten Zwergentanz auf, was auch half. Bei der Abschlusspyramide lachte Beorn und sagte:

"Ist gut! Ihr dürft hier Speise, Trank und eine Unterkunft haben!" Gandalf fand dies alles aber gar nicht so lustig und sagte: "Also, nö, so geht das nicht weiter, zumindest nicht gut. Ich werde mir einen Spaziergang genehmigen! Wehe ihr wartet hier nicht, bis ich wieder da bin!"

Und er ging und kam erst am übernächsten Tag wieder. Er musste viel nachdenken. Er hatte einen Selbstmordversuch und diverse Nervenzusammenbrüche hinter sich, und das an höchsten drei Tagen, und in seinem Urlaub! Er beschloss, die Gemeinschaft am Waldrand zu verlassen, mit der Ausrede, er habe dringende Geschäfte.

Als er wieder zur Hütte kam, aß er erst mal Abendbrot (vier ganze Brotlaibe, was sonst nur ein Hobbit schafft) und rauchte und machte dabei Pfeifenringe. Dann saugte er sich für seine Noch- Kumpel eine Geschichte aus den Fingern, wo er überall gewesen war und ging schlafen.

Am nächsten Tag ritten sie weiter, dem Düsterwald entgegen. Dort angekommen (was doch noch ein paar wertvolle Tage gekostet hatte) sagte er: "So, meine lieben, allerliebsten Freunde, hier muss ich euch leider, leider verlassen!" Die Zwerge fingen an zu weinen, und sogar Bilbo konnte eine Träne nicht gut unterdrücken.

"Oh, au, ich hab was im Auge! Autsch!" schrie er und hampelte durch die Gegend, um zu vertuschen, dass das im Auge Salzwasser war. "Tja, so ist das Leben nun mal. Machts gut. Oh, und eh ich es vergesse: Verlasst nicht den Pfad!" rief Gandalf noch im wegreiten.

"Was? Was hat er gesagt? Haltet euer dummes Maul, sonst stopf ich es!" brüllte Thorin, aber zu spät, Gandalf war so schnell weg wie der Wind.

"Tschüss Gandi! Tschüss!" Bilbo war eingefallen, dass er sich noch nicht richtig verabschiedet hatte und kam angerannt, holte sein Taschentuch raus und winkte dem schon verschwundenem Gandalf hinterher. Dabei sprang er von einem Bein aufs andere, so dass den Zwergen nur vom Zugucken schlecht wurde.

"Tja," sagte Balin schnell, "dann müssen wir es jetzt wohl mit dem Wald aufnehmen. Tja, Pech. Komm jetzt, Bilbo!" Er zog ihn hinter sich her, und so machten sie sich alle auf den Weg in den Düsterwald, von dessen Gefahren sie nichts ahnten.


	7. Spinnen und die Ausflösung des Geheimnis...

**Spinnen und die Auflösung des Geheimnisses**

Der Weg war so düster, nicht ein Sonnenstrahl fiel auf ihn. An den Seiten bemerkten die Gandalf- losen Zwerge und Bilbo Spinnweben, und nachts sahen sie Augen.

Tagelang gingen sie so durch den Wald, bis sie zu einem Fluss kamen.

"Auf der anderen Seite ist ein Boot, macht euch keine Mühe!" schrie Bilbo sofort, als sie am Ufer rumstanden und nicht so recht wussten, wie sie jetzt rüberkommen sollten. Fili warf ein Seil aus und gemeinsam mit Dori und Nori zogen sie das Boot an. So machten sie sich auf, überzusetzen. Das klappte auch, und als Bombur, der mal wieder als letzter dran war ( "War doch klar! Immer auf die armen, kleinen und zarten Zwerge!" war sein Kommentar) kam ein Hirsch ihnen entgegengerannt und sprang über den Fluss.

Dabei erwischte er Bombur und der fiel hinein, in das verzauberte Wasser. Sie warfen ihm ein Seil zu, dass seine Hand auch umklammerte. Doch als sie ihn rauszogen, war er schon eingeschlafen, und nicht mehr wachzurütteln.

Also beschlossen sie, ihn abwechselnd zu tragen. Hätten sie gewusst, was auf sie zukommen würde, hätten sie den armen Bombur lieber da liegen gelassen. Doch so quälten sich die Zwerge, denen auch noch langsam die Nahrung ausging, eine lange Strecke ab, bis es Thorin genug wurde und er wenigstens wissen wollte, wie lange sie noch in diesem Wald verweilen müssen.

Sie zogen Strohhalme um auszulosen, wer auf einen Baum klettern und Ausschau halten sollte. Dreimal dürft ihr raten, wer verloren hat. Der murrende Bilbo machte sich also fertig, um seine Kletterpartie zu beginnen ("Ich wette, das war ein abgekapertes Spiel. Die haben bestimmt irgendeinen Trick benutzt. Grr")

Thorin meinte: "Ich weiss gar nicht, was ihr habt! Ihr seid eh der einzige, der eine Kletterausrüstung dabei hat, in extra- sicherer- Hobbit Ausstattung! So, und jetzt seid leise, es geht los!"

Während Kili und Fili Bilbo absicherten, begann er, auf den Baum zu steigen. Immer höher, und als er kurz bevor er im Geäst verschwand, noch mal sich umdreht und hinabschaute, fiel ihm seine Höhenangst wieder ein, und wer ihn da hineingeritten hatte, in dieses verflixte Abenteuer.

Ganz oben vergaß er erst mal alles, als ihm der Wind um die Nase strich und die Schmetterlinge ein Lied sangen. Am liebsten wäre er für immer dort geblieben, mit Ausnahme seiner Höhle natürlich. Doch die Zwerge brachten sich ihm wieder in Erinnerung, denn ihre Rufe von unten wurden immer lauter.

Er antwortete nicht, nahm noch einen letzten Atemzug und machte sich auf den Abstieg. Unten wollten die Zwerge natürlich sofort wissen, was er gesehen hatte. Ihm fiel siedendheiß ein, dass er ganz vergessen hatte, zu gucken, wie lange der Wald noch dauerte, er wollte nicht noch mal raufklettern, aber wusste auch nicht, was er sagen soll.

"Hm, also..."

Bifur rief: "Du meinst also, es ist noch lange kein Ende in Sicht? Oh wir Armen!"

Und der Reihe nach verfielen die sonst so widerstandsfähigen Zwerge alle in Selbstmitleid, dann schoben sie es auf Bilbo. Der kleine Hobbit wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah, und sagt:

"Wartet ab den Morgen, er wird auflösen Kummer und Sorgen."

Natürlich wusste er, dass es nicht stimmte, aber dadurch merkten die Zwerge, dass sie müde waren. Sie aßen ihren letzten Bissen und legten sich schlafen.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachten, fanden sie Bombur sitzend und von vielen Köstlichkeiten erzählend vor. Das ging ihnen ganz schön auf den Keks, und sie sagten ihm, er solle leise sein. Sie liefen den ganzen Tag schweigend nebeneinander her, bis abends Bombur wieder anfing zu jammern, sich auf den Boden schmieß und so tat, als würde er schlafen.

Um ihn auszutricksen rief Balin: "Ich sehe Lichter im Wald voraus!"

"WO? Wo?" sagte Bombur und lief in den Wald.

"So ein Mist, das hat zu gut geklappt, ihm hinterheeer!" schrie Balin zu den anderen, und alle rannten sie in die Richtung, in die Bombur gerannt ist. Sie holten ihn auch bald auf, denn erstens war er fett und zweitens hatte er angehalten.

Thorin sagte: "Da sind ja wirklich Lichter, so was. Na, mal gucken, ob die was zu essen haben." Doch kaum trat er auf die Lichtung, war es plötzlich dunkel. Sie gingen weiter und sahen wieder Elben mit Lichtern und Essen dort sitzen, doch wieder wurde es dunkel, als einer von ihnen die Lichtung betrat. Nach dem dritten Mal konnte Bilbo die anderen nicht mehr finden, er lief dauernd im Kreis und rief:

"Thorin! Balin! Egal wer! Wo seid ihr! Warum habt ihr mich verlassen! "

Doch all sein Schreien nütze ihm nichts. Er lehnte sich gegen einen Baum und wurde schläfrig. Er träumte, er wäre in seiner Höhle, in seinem Lieblingssessel und hinter ihm massierte sein Sklave Gandalf ihm die Schultern. Er wurde wach und merkte, das ihm jemand wirklich die Schultern massierte.

"Wer da? Ich glaube nämlich nicht an Wunder!" fragte er und hörte eine gezischte Antwort.

"Ruhig, entspann dich, du bist ja ganz verkrampft, so was aber auch!"

Er drehte sich um und schrie: "Aaaaahhhhh! Aaargh! Wie kannst du es wagen, du Monster einer Spinne, ich und verkrampft!"

"Tschuldigung, aber eine Massage kann doch jeder gebrauchen! Willst du nicht mit nach oben kommen, da hab ich auch noch Massagebürsten!"

"Nein, ich bin auf einer Mission von Gott. Ich kann nicht." Die riesige, haarige Spinne guckte ihn fragend und sabbernd an.

Bilbo meinte: "Ok, vielleicht nicht von Gott, sondern von Gandalf, aber da ist kein Unterschied, fängt beides mit ´G an, auf jeden Fall hab ich keine Zeit, ok, bis bald, tschüssi!"

Doch so schnell gab die Spinne nicht auf. "Na warte, du kommst jetzt mit rauf, so wahr meine Omi Ungoliant ist!"

Sie wurde handgreiflich und packte Bilbo. Doch der hat mit seinen flinken Händen schnell sein Schwert, das er aus der Trottelhöhle hat, gezogen.

"Weiche von mir! Das ist Stich, und wenn du mich nicht in Ruhe lässt, wirst du es kennen lernen." Doch auch Stich konnte die Spinne nicht einschüchtern und sie ließ nicht los.

"Hi hi, ein Stachel, wie schön, vielleicht können wir das ja auch gebrauchen." Das machte Bilbo wütend denn niemand macht sich über sein schwerverdientes Schwert lustig. Er stach zu und traf die Spinne mitten ins Herz. Augenblicklich fiel sie zu Boden.

"Tja", sagte er, "hab ich denn nicht erwähnt, dass ich ihm Auftrag des Herrn unterwegs bin? Und jetzt nichts wie weg hier."

Dann kam im ein Gedanke. "Warte! Was, wenn die Zwerge auch von Spinnen belästigt wurden? Ich muss sie retten!"

Er setzte zur Vorsicht den Ring auf und streifte durch den Wald, in die Richtung, aus der ein fürchterlicher Gestank kam. Und plötzlich kam er in ein Spinnendorf, und tatsächlich hingen dort dreizehn Beutel, aus denen Zwergenschuhe herausschauten. Bilbo legte sich schnell einen Plan zurecht und fing dann an, mit Steinen zu werfen und zu singen, ein Lied, das die Spinnen nicht sehr erfreut haben dürfte. Sie kamen auf ihn zu, sich an seiner Stimme orientierend, und er lockte sie weit weg.

Dann ging er mucksmäuschenstill und schnell wie eine Katze zurück zu den abhängenden Zwergen. Er kletterte den Baum hoch und befreite sie der Reihe nach. Sie waren schon etwas betäubt, und manche plumpsten vom Baum. Als sie alle unten waren, kamen die Spinnen schimpfend wieder, und ihre Wut wurde noch größer, als sie sahen, dass ihr Mittagessen geraubt wurde. Doch auch diesmal hat Bilbo einen Plan, auch wenn er diesmal sein Geheimnis lüften muss.

"Ok, ihr Zwerge, geht da entlang, ich greif von hinten an. Ich habe einen Ring, der unsichtbar macht, also fragt nicht."

Und weg war er. Die Zwerge rätselten zwar noch, was das zu bedeuten hat, aber sie mussten schnell reagieren und sich gegen die Spinnen verteidigen. Aber dank Bilbos Hilfe gelang es ihnen, zu entkommen, und unter den Spinnen war noch lange die Rede von einem "unsichtbaren Piekser, der aus dem Nichts piekst".


	8. Bei den Elben

**Bei den Elben**

"Also, wie war das doch gleich, du, ich hab vorhin so was verstanden wie: Ich hab einen Ring, der unsichtbar macht." fragte Kili Bilbo.

"Was? Nein, ich habe gesagt, ich habe ein Ding, das äh, das... dingfest macht! Ja, genau!" "Aber ich hör doch nicht aus dingfest unsichtbar, wir alle nicht!" mischte Thorin sich ein.

"Mein lieber Bilbo, willst du uns etwa für dumm verkaufen?" "Nein, nein, wenn, dann für lau. Aber jetzt mal ehrlich, könnt sein, das ich da so was gesagt hab, in meiner unendlichen Dummheit. Na ja, was solls, sprechen wir nicht mehr drüber." "Eh, du kannst uns nicht in die irre, dunkle Nacht führen!" sagte Bombur, doch ehe er weitersprechen konnte, wurden die Zwerge von Elben angehalten. Bilbo verschwand.

Bombur, der nur stehen geblieben war, weil die anderen auch stehen geblieben sind, rief: "Hoppla! Na jetzt kann ers doch nicht mehr leugnen! Ich hab genau gesehen,..."

"Was denn?" fragte ein Elb. "Wie ihr unser Familienpicknick dreimal gestört habt, obwohl wir gerade Wasserball ohne Wasser spielen wollten?" Bombur guckte verstört und sagte "Nö, ich mein unseren Freund Bilbo, der gerade unsichtbar geworden ist!" Die Elben lachten. "Ha ha ha, der war gut! Beinah würd ich euch für diesen Scherz laufen lassen, aber wie sind im Auftrag des Chefs unterwegs. Unser Chef war nämlich ganz schön sauer, denn heute wär er dran gewesen mit Leuten auswählen für das Team!" "He was, ich dachte, das wäre ich?" sagte der Elb, der neben dem Anführer stand. "Idiot!" sagte der erste und haute dem zweiten eins mit seinem Stab über.

"Es gibt doch immer zwei Mannschaften!"

"Au"

"Kommt davon!" So wurden die Zwerge also zum Elbenpalast geführt, und der unsichtbare Bilbo schlich hinter ihnen her. Als sie dann in der großen Halle des Königs Thranduil standen, wurden die Zwerge ausgefragt, aber Thorin blieb standhaft und verriet nichts über ihre Absichten. Der König wurde wütend, und ließ sie alle in den Kerker werfen, bis auf Bilbo natürlich, der ja unsichtbar war. Zum Glück für ihn, denn jetzt konnte er sich im Palast bewegen, wohin er auch wollte. Wenn er Hunger bekam, stibitzte er sich einfach etwas vom Tisch. So verbrachte er zwei Wochen.

Am Anfang empfand er es richtig spannend und als eine angenehme Abwechslung zu den Reisen mit knappen Vorräten, doch bald wurde ihm langweilig. Niemand spielte mit ihm, ja, er wurde noch nicht einmal beachtet. Er wusste aber, steckte er den Ring vom Finger, würde er auch im Kerker landen. Da kam ihm die Idee, doch mal die Zwerge besuchen zu gehen. Er machte einen Rundgang, und fand alle Zwerge in verschiedenen Kerkern stecken. Alle wollten ihn überreden, sie zu befreien. Auf so eine absurde Idee ist Bilbo bis jetzt noch gar nicht gekommen, aber er konnte es ja mal versuchen. So hatte er wenigstens eine Aufgabe.

Zufälligerweise wurde gerade ein Fest in der Festhalle gefeiert, und als Wachen waren nur zwei zurückgelassen worden, die sich glücklicherweise auch noch selber mit Alkohol außer Gefecht setzten. Mann, hat Bilbo aber auch ein Glück. Er stiel die Schlüssel und befreite die Zwerge.

Diese freuten sich natürlich. "Gut gemacht! Ich wusste doch, es war nützlich, einen Meisterdieb mitzunehmen!" lobte Thorin ihn. "Und jetzt bringt uns hier raus!" "Was?"

"Na du weißt schon, aus diesem Palast." Damit hatte Bilbo ja gar nicht gerechnet! Auch noch aus dem Palast! Als hätte es nicht gereicht, sie aus den Kerkern zu befreien! Er sagte scherzend, aber auch etwas wütend, weil er nicht weiterwusste: "Na, ihr versteckt euch in den Fässern und lasst euch rausspülen, ist doch klar!"

Er wusste, dass die Zwerge niemals in die Fässer klettern würden, geschweige denn darein passen würden. "Ich wusste doch, Bilbo lässt uns nicht im Stich!" rief Kili, rannte zu einem Fass und versuchte prompt, reinzuklettern. "Na ja, es gab schon bessere Ideen, aber was solls!" sagte auch Thorin und zu Bilbos Überraschung machten sich alle Zwerge daran, in ein Fass zu klettern.

"Was? Aber ihr seid doch verrückt! So was hirnverbranntes!" sagte Bilbo, aber niemand hörte ihm zu. Also beschloss er, ihnen zu helfen. Als alle Zwerge verpackt waren, kamen Elben die Treppe runter. Schnell steckte Bilbo den Ring wieder auf und verschwand. Die Elben machten sich daran, die Fässer ins Wasser zu schmeißen. "Los, los!" schrie der Anführer, um sie zu motivieren. "Stellt euch vor, in jedem siebten Fass ist ein Zwerg!" Bilbo sprang auch ins Wasser und schwamm den Fässer hinterher, das heißt, schwimmen wäre übertrieben, er wurde mit der Strömung mitgerissen. Die Fässer wurden hin und her geschleudert, und er hörte die Zwerge stöhnen. Innerlich lachte er schadenfreudig, aber laut sagte er: "Haltet durch! Nicht mehr lange!" Obwohl er gar nicht wusste, wo die Reise hin ging.

Die Flößer, die die Fässer begleiteten, legten am Ufer an, aber Bilbo konnte die Zwerge noch nicht befreien, denn die Elben lagerten nicht weit vom Ufer. Sie machten ein Lagerfeuer, und Bilbo, der ganz nass war, machte es sich davor gemütlich. Zu seinem Unglück aber hatte er sich erkältet und musste dauernd niesen. Da er befürchtete, entdeckt zu werden und sowieso Hunger hatte, machte er sich daran, Essen zu klauen.

Das war gar nicht so einfach, auch obwohl er unsichtbar war. Bald merkten die Elben, dass Brote, Pastete oder Wein fehlten. Bilbo floh in den kalten Wald, was seine Erkältung natürlich auch nicht besserte. Am nächsten Morgen hätte er beinahe die Abfahrt verpasst, doch er kam noch rechtzeitig, setzte sich auf ein Fass und weiter ging die Fahrt.


	9. Auf zum Berg!

**Auf zum Berg!**

Abends erreichten sie das Ufer von Seestadt, und die Elben gingen erst mal, um zu essen und zu feiern. Bilbo fragte sich, ob sie eigentlich jemals etwas anderes machten und warum sie dann so hoch angesehen waren. Denn wenn essen und feiern Ansehen ergibt, dann müsste er der angesehenste Mann, oder besser, Hobbit, in ganz Mittelerde sein.

Ein lautes Stöhnen riss ihn aus seinen Träumen. "Ach ja, die Zwerge!" dachte Bilbo und machte sich eiligst daran, ein Fass aufzumachen. Daraus kroch, wie Bilbo an der Kleidung erkannte, Thorin.

Sein Zustand war überhaupt nicht gut, um die Wahrheit zu sagen sogar miserabel, und das ließ er sich auch anmerken. Er fluchte und schnauzte Bilbo an. Dieser war so etwas aber schon von Gandalf gewöhnt, um diesen mal wieder zu erwähnen, und ließ es sich nicht nehmen, zurückzuschnauzen:

"Jetzt reicht es aber! Dann befreit eure Freunde doch alleine! Ich hab auch besseres zu tun, so ist das nicht! Schließlich bin ich nur wegen euch hier, ich könnt jetzt in Bruchtal sitzen und Elrond erzählen, dass man für eine Pfeife exakt 8 Gramm alten Tobi braucht!"

Da sah Thorin ein, dass sie ohne Bilbo nicht weit kommen würden und gab nach. So befreiten sie der Reihe nach alle Zwerge, was sich als ziemlich schwierig erwies.

Manche wurden nicht gefunden, weil sie nicht auf Rufe antworteten. Also dauerte es eine Weile, bis auch die letzten entdeckt wurden. Und selbst dann konnten sie nichts tun außer rumliegen und stöhnen.

Doch Bilbo machte ihnen Feuer unterm Hintern, so dass sie bald aufbrachen zu Seestadt. Die unfähigen Wachen waren erstaunt, als plötzlich Zwerge vor ihnen standen und verlangten, zum Meister geführt zu werden. Es blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, da sie ja unfähig waren, und in der Festhalle angekommen schrie Thorin gleich in die Runde: "Eine Runde Wein für alle! Freut euch, der König kehrt zurück!"

Der Meister war überrascht, aber freudig überrascht. "Ja! Wein für alle! Gute Idee! Kommt her, setzt euch und genießt unsere Gastfreundschaft"  
So wurden alle Zwerge aufgenommen, in Häuser gesteckt, mit neuen Kleidern versorgt, und die ganze Stadt war die nächste Woche über fröhlich angetrunken und sang, denn Thorin gab ununterbrochen Wein aus.

Bilbo fand, das war ein schlauer Schachzug, denn so kamen die Menschen nicht auf die Idee, zu denken. Und auch seine Laune verbesserte sich, als sich nach drei Tagen seine Erkältung dank "Schnupfi- Wupfis- Genesungstrunk – und ihren Schnupfen können sie zuhause lassen!" etwas linderte. Als sich die Weinvorräte nach zwei Wochen langsam dem Ende neigten, dachte Thorin wieder an sein Vorhaben.

"Bilbo!" rief er, "wir müssen aufbrechen! Hicks!"

Und so blieb es dem armen Bilbo mal wieder überlassen, sich um alles zu kümmern. Obwohl es dieses Mal wohl wirklich das Beste war, denn er war der einzig Nüchterne.

Also nervte er den Meister und andere Verantwortliche, bis ihnen drei große Boote gewährt wurden. Die Ponys wurden auf Umwegen zur anderen Seite des Sees vorausgeschickt, denn wozu die Ponys mit vierzehn angetrunkenen Zwergen quälen? Bilbo hatte es so geplant, dass die Zwerge, wenn sie drüben ankommen, wieder nüchtern sind.

Und so war es auch, drei Tage später. Die Menschen aus Seestadt fuhren sofort zurück, denn keiner wollte bei ihnen bleiben. Nach überstandener Nacht machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Einsamen Berg.

Bald, nach einer unspektakulären Reise, erreichten sie die ersten Ausläufer und schickten Späher voraus. Die Gegend war nicht sehr erfreulich, und sie hatten überhaupt keine Lust mehr, irgendwas zu tun. Doch Bilbo wollte nicht umsonst all den Komfort seiner Höhle oder die Elronds Haus aufgegeben haben und ermutigte die Zwerge, weiterzusuchen. Sie verlagerten ihr Lager näher an den Berg und machten sich nun jeden Tag auf die Suche nach der Geheimtür.

Eines Tages, Bilbo war wieder mit Kili und Fili unterwegs und sie waren schon auf dem Rückweg, da sah er eine verdächtige Säule. „He, die Säule da sieht aus, als wär dahinter eine Tür!" rief er und tatsächlich: als er drumherum ging, war eine glatte Wand da, ohne Zweifel eine Geheimtür! Gleich am nächsten Tag brachen sie auf, um ihr Lager ein zweites Mal zu wechseln.

Bofur und Bombur blieben als Wache zurück. Da die Tür fast direkt über ihrem alten Lager war, konnten sie manchmal einen Zwerg runterlassen, um Neuigkeiten auszutauschen.

Nur Bombur wollte weder rauf, und demnach konnte er auch nicht runter. Er meinte, er wäre zu fett dafür. Bilbo dachte, dass er Recht hatte, aber er würde es ihm nie ins Gesicht sagen. Jetzt war es (mal wieder) seine langweilige Aufgabe, rauszufinden, wie man die Tür öffnet.

Während die anderen sich unten vergnügten, saß er vor der Tür und gab vor, nachzudenken. In Wirklichkeit aber schmiedete er finstere Pläne gegen Gandalf oder beobachtete Schnecken. Nach einiger Zeit wird das ziemlich interessant, welche verschiedenen Bahnen sie nehmen, und die schöne Spur die sie hinterlassen... Bilbo dachte, das wäre ein tolles Thema für den Discovery- Channel.

Plötzlich landete dort eine Krähe, schnappte sich die Schnecke und schlug sie gegen einen Stein. "Ey!" rief Bilbo. "Spinnst du? Meine Unterhaltung! Du hast mir meine Unterhaltung geraubt!" Er war schon drauf und dran, seine Gandalf- Rachepläne auf die Krähe zu projizieren, als ihm einfiel, was Elrond gesagt hatte.

Er rief schnell die andren Zwerge und alle kamen hinauf, außer Bombur, der schlief oder zumindest so tat. "Ist heut zufällig Durinstag? Natürlich ist heut Durinstag, sonst wär die Krähe nicht gekommen, hab ich Recht?" bequatschte Bilbo aufgeregt Thorin, der ihm gar nicht zuhörte sondern aufmerksam die Tür studierte, seinen Schlüssel bereit zum aufschließen. So stand er da, bis die Sonne unterging.

Er hatte sich gerade abgewendet und wollte Bilbo mal gehörig seine Meinung sagen, als dieser aufschrie. „Sieh nur!" Der letzte Sonnenstrahl beschien die Tür und ein Schlüsselloch zeichnete sich ab. Thorin steckte den Schlüssel rein und drehte ihn, gerade noch rechtzeitig. Und schwups, öffnete sich eine Tür.


	10. Besuch bei einem Drachen

**Besuch bei einem Drachen**

„Na bitte, ich weiß gar nicht, was ihr habt! Da ist eure Tür, dann braucht ihr mich ja nicht mehr!" sagte Bilbo und wollte sich gerade auf die Socken machen, aber Thorin kam ihm zuvor, indem er genau seine Socken klaute.

„Stopp! Wir haben euch gebucht, für unbestimmte Zeit, also geht vor, damit ihr von einem eventuellem Drachen zuerst verspeist werdet!" „Was? Habt ihr jetzt völlig den Verstand verloren?" rief Bilbo entsetzt, obwohl er sich so was in der Art schon gedacht hatte. „Na, ok, immerhin krieg ich dafür eine beträchtliche Belohnung! Wer kommt mit?"

Niemand meldete sich, was Bilbo gehörig auf den Keks ging. Erst feige einen vorschicken und dann einfach nicht hinterher kommen. „Also, einen Champignon, äh, Kompanion brauche ich aber doch!" Er schnappte sich einen Zwerg, der in seiner Nähe stand und ging schnell in den Gang. Bevor sie in die Dunkelheit tauchten sah er noch, dass dieser Zwerg Balin war.  
Sobald sie im Gang waren, fing Balin an, Protest zu erheben.

„Lieber Bilbo, wirklich, ich habe dich ja sehr lieb, aber bitte, kann ich nicht hier stehen bleiben und die Tür beobachten? Falls ein Windstoß kommt und sie zuwirft, renn ich schnell hin und halte sie auf!"

Normalerweise hätte Bilbo jetzt einen seiner klugen und ironischen Sprüche abgegeben, aber als er sah, wie Balin zitterte, entschied er sich doch dafür, nur im Geiste zu fluchen.

„Hm, na fein." sagte er deshalb nur und machte sich alleine auf den weiteren Weg. In Gedanken dachte er natürlich noch ein paar andere Sachen über die netten Zwerge, die hier nicht wiedergegeben werden können.

Während er so vor sich hin gestolpert ist, ohne daran zu denken, was ihn vielleicht erwartet, hatte er sich einer Öffnung genähert. Die sah er jetzt, und auch, dass dadurch rötlicher Lichtschein kam, wie von einem Feuer. Er blieb stehen und machte sich vor Angst in die Hosen. Als er damit fertig war, ging er doch noch ein bisschen weiter, ganz vorsichtig, jemand könnte ja in dem Raum hinter der kleinen Öffnung sein. Er erreichte die Öffnung und guckte hindurch. Was er da sah, erschreckte ihn sogar noch mehr, als Gandalf das gekonnt hätte. In dem riesigen Raum, mitten auf einem Schatzhaufen, lag ein Drache und schlief.

Schnell zog Bilbo seinen Kopf zurück, rannte zurück und knallte gegen Balin, der immer noch in Sichtweite der Tür stand. „Immer langsam mit den jungen Hobbits!" war sein Kommentar, und als er Bilbo nach draußen beförderte murmelte er noch in seinen Bart:

„Auch wenn ihr nicht mehr ganz so jung seid."

Draußen waren die Zwerge natürlich ganz begeistert von Bilbos heldenhafter Tat, einmal den Kopf in eine Drachenhöhle zu stecken, auf dem Rückweg einen Zwerg umzurennen und dann kurz wegzutreten. Immer wieder betonte Thorin, dass es seine Idee war, den grandiosen Meisterdieb zu buchen.

Doch ganz unbemerkt blieb Bilbos wenn auch sehr kurzer Besuch nicht. Da Smaug ein kluger und wachsamer Drache war, witterte er sofort einen fremden Geruch in seiner Höhle. Das lag nicht zuletzt daran, dass die Zwerge, die sowieso schon von Natur aus einen strengen Geruch haben, sich schon seit Tagen nicht mehr gewaschen haben und drei Meilen gegen den Wind stanken. Auf jeden Fall roch er etwas, was ihm nicht passte, und das machte ihn wütend.

Er flitzte durch den Vordereingang und erhob sich in die Lüfte. Zum Glück machte er dabei so einen großen Lärm, dass die Zwerge und Bilbo noch rechtzeitig reagieren konnten. Schnell rannten sie in den Gang und schlossen die Tür hinter sich. Gerade noch früh genug, um Smaugs Blick zu entkommen.

„Hach, das hat uns gerade noch gefehlt!" seufzte Bilbo, als er in dem Gang mit den Zwergen hockte. „Das müsst ihr gerade sagen!" rief Thorin, der davon überzeugt war, dass Bilbo an Smaugs Zornausbruch Schuld war.

„Jetzt können wir unseren Schatz, ja, vielleicht sogar unser Leben vergessen!" Er brüllte noch weiter rum, doch Bilbo hatte keine Lust, ihn mal wieder in die Schranken zu weisen.

Aber er hatte auch keine Lust, sich das noch weiter anzuhören. Er setzte den Ring auf und ging tiefer in den Gang. Lieber in der Nähe einer Drachenhöhle als noch eine Sekunde länger bei diesen Zwergen. Abgehärtet wie er nun mal war, riskierte er einen Blick in die Höhle, und siehe da, Smaug war zurück und schlief wieder. „Junge, hat der Nerven. Vielleicht liegt es aber auch an seinem Aspirin." Dachte sich Bilbo bei sich.

Was er nicht wissen konnte, war, dass Smaug in Wirklichkeit unter der Schlafkrankheit litt, deswegen ist er auch in dieser stinkenden Höhle geblieben und nicht weitergezogen, wie es die Art der Drachen war. Doch trotz seiner andauernden Müdigkeit schlief sein scharfer Verstand nicht. Und auch diesmal wachte er auf, von einem unerklärlichem Gefühl des Beobachtet -werdens.

„Wer da? Komm raus, komm raus, wer und wo immer du bist!" rief er. Bilbo erschrak. „Ach, ich bin niemand und doch wieder der Wichtigste!" sagte er, nachdem er sich gefasst hat. „Ich komme von ganz nah und doch wieder von weit weg!" Den Drachen in die Irre zu führen gefiel Bilbo. Und rätseln konnte er spätestens seit seinem Besuch bei Gollum gut. „Was soll das? Bist du vielleicht ein Seemensch?"

„Ja und nein. Eine klare Antwort gibt es nicht." kicherte Bilbo. „Lass diese Spielchen. Da du auch noch mit Zwergen hier bist (wie ich natürlich an dem Geschmack der Ponys erkannte habe), kann ich dir nicht verzeihen. Ich werde jetzt deine Stadt angreifen. Lebe wohl!" Smaug wollte sich gerade auf den Weg machen, als Bilbo etwas wichtiges einfiel. „Warte, oh größter Drache von allen (die ich kenne)!"

„Was ist denn jetzt noch? Ich will mich beeilen, damit ich rechtzeitig zu meiner Lieblings-Talkshow wieder hier bin!"

„Kann ich mal einen Blick auf deinen Bauch werfen, damit ich einen wunden Punkt entdecken kann? Kann dir ja egal sein, bis zur Stadt schaffe ich es nicht mehr!"

Das ließ ein so eitler Drache wie Smaug sich natürlich nicht zweimal bitten und drehte sich um. Nach einer Weile hat Bilbo tatsächlich einen leeren Fleck entdeckt, der noch nicht mit dem Schatz, auf dem er lag, abgedeckt war, und war zufrieden. „Vielen Dank!", schrie er schnell und lief zurück in den Gang. Am Ende angekommen sah er, dass die Zwerge wieder draußen waren. „Ich glaub, mich knutscht ein Elch, was soll das denn, bitte schön?", murmelte er zu sich und schnauzte dann die Zwerge an.

„Habt ihr noch alle Tassen im Schrank? Smaug fliegt hier jeden Moment her und wird euch entdecken! Schnell, wieder in den Stollen zurück!"

Während die Zwerge eiligst Bilbos Befehl ausführten (was ihn sehr wunderte) lief er schnell zur Drossel, die wieder auf dem Stein hockte und erzählte ihr von dem wunden Fleck. Sie flog sofort weg und Bilbo hatte starke Zweifel daran, ob sie ihn überhaupt verstanden hatte. Aber einen Versuch war es sicherlich wert.

Dann hockte er sich zu den Zwergen in den Gang und blieb still. Die Tür haben sie hinter sich geschlossen, und Bilbo hoffte, dass sie auch wieder aufgehen wird. Aber seine Vermutung war richtig, schon hörte er Smaug draußen Brüllen und Fauchen, und nie war er mehr froh, in einer Höhle zu sitzen, selbst wenn neben ihm die stinkigsten Zwerge saßen.


	11. Smaugs Tod und andere unwichtige Dinge

**Smaugs Tod und andere unwichtige Dinge**

Erst nach ein par Tagen wagten sie es, sich wieder zu bewegen. Von Smaug kam kein einziges Geräusch, aber es hätte ja auch sein können, dass er sich leise und unauffällig in seine Höhle zurück geschlichen hatte.

Sie versuchten, die Tür zu öffnen, aber selbst mit geballter Zwergenpower klappte das nicht. Und da die Nahrungsmittel ja auch leider draußen geblieben waren, meinte Bilbo, sie könnten eben so gut gucken gehen, ob Smaug wieder da ist. Sein Magenknurren würde sie eh verraten.

Also machten die Kumpanen sich auf, Bilbo durfte gütigerweise vorgehen. Aber zu seinem Glück war Smaug nicht da. Er ging in die Höhle und ließ die Zwerge noch ein bisschen im Ungewissen, bevor er sie rufen wollte.

Doch gerade da stolperte er über einen Juwelen, den er so schön fand, dass er ihn gleich einsteckte. Dann rief er die Zwerge, die natürlich sofort kamen und sich erst einmal ohne ein Wort des Dankes sofort auf den Schatz stürzten. Nach einiger Zeit fand Bilbo es dann aber doch langweilig und fing an, sich Gedanken über den Ausgang zu machen. Er drehte auf der Suche nach ihm jeden Stein um, bis ihm mal der Gedanke kam, dass die Zwerge sich hier doch auskennen müssten.

Er fragte Thorin, wo denn die Tür sei. „Unwichtig, Meisterdieb, unwichtig! Wo ist er, wo ist mein Schatzz? Habt ihr ihn gesehen? Es ist ein riesiger Juwel, genau so einer, wie ihr ihn vorhin eingesteckt habt! Ach, wenn ich ihn nur finden könnte!"

„Hm, nein, tut mir leid, nicht gesehen..." meinte Bilbo beklommen und schlich sich rückwärts weg. „Keine Ahnung, wovon ihr sprecht." brabbelte er noch, obwohl Thorin ihn gar nicht mehr hören konnte, als er plötzlich einen Luftzug verspürte. Und tatsächlich, da war die Tür!

Jetzt hatte er nur noch eins zu tun, und zwar losrennen bis er Tageslicht sah. Das einzige Problem nur war dasselbe wie vorhin: er war auf die Zwerge angewiesen um den Weg zu finden. Also trommelte er alle zusammen und meinte, sie sollten sich lieber beeilen, Smaug könne jederzeit wiederkommen und überhaupt sei es sehr gefährlich hier.

Mit seiner Überredungskunst und weil die Zwerge ihn sowieso bewunderten, schaffte er es auch, sie nach draußen zu bewegen. Zwar war es in langer, gefahrvoller Gang, in dem Bilbo nicht nur von Selbstzweifeln befallen wurde, sondern auch wieder öfter an Gandalf denken musste, aber letztendlich sah er doch sein geliebtes Tageslicht wieder.

„So, gut, auf nach Hause!" rief Bilbo, doch seine Hoffnungen wurden sofort wieder zerstört.

„Nach Hause? Woaaaahhhh, wir haben noch gar nicht unseren Schatz gerettet! Und mein kostbarer Juwel ist auch noch darin! Wir gehen auf gar keinen Fall nach Hause, ihr überschätzter Meisterdieb!"

„Na dann nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein hab ich auch gar nicht wirklich damit gerechnet." resignierte Bilbo. „Erst mal sollten wir außer Sichtweite, oder was meint ihr?"

Damit war selbst Thorin einverstanden und sie machten sich auf den Weg, weg vom Berg. In einiger Entfernung standen auch tatsächlich noch Überreste von etwas, das so aussah, als wäre es mal eine Wachstätte gewesen. Sie versteckten sich dahinter und machten eine Rast, in der Bilbo so tat, als würde er nachdenken, was er ja wirklich tat, nur nicht über den Fortgang der Reise. Er hatte da so eine Idee, er könnte ja, wenn er es schaffen würde, noch mal zurück zum Berg und den Drachen auf Gandalf hetzen. Dann würde es zu einem Kampf kommen, und egal wie er ausgeht, Bilbo wäre einen von beiden auf jeden Fall los.

Während Bilbo also in seinen Tagträumen verstrickt war und die Zwerge sich ausruhten, war in Seestadt die Hölle los. Denn Smaug hat sich die Stadt vorgenommen, da er gedacht hatte, dass Bilbo von dort herkam. Die Bewohner der Stadt ahnten nichts von ihrem Unheil und feierten ausgelassen. Doch Bard sah schon den Gipfel des Berges aufleuchten, und da er recht ängstlicher Natur war, sorgte er dafür, dass die Brücke abgerissen wurde, die seinen Vermutungen nach der beste Startplatz für einen Drachenangriff war.

Und tatsächlich wollte der Drache dort landen. Doch er schaffte es dank Bard nicht, und hatte mit mehr Widerstand zu kämpfen als ihm lieb war. Am meisten aktiv war Bard.

Doch als dieser gerade aufgeben wollte, kam ein Rabe geflogen und flüsterte ihm zu, dass Smaug am Bauch eine wunde Stelle hatte. Das nutze Bard sofort aus und verschoss seinen letzten Pfeil darauf. Zum Glück traf er auch und so wurde der mächtige Smaug besiegt und fiel ihn den See.

Die Seemenschen waren überglücklich und machten Bard zu ihrem König.

Doch das alles wussten Bilbo und die Zwerge nicht. Bilbo döste schon langsam ein und auch die meisten Zwerge schliefen, mit Ausnahme von Thorin natürlich, der aufgebracht hin und her lief. Plötzlich kam die Drossel wieder und landete vor Bilbo, welcher davon endgültig wieder ins Reich der Wachen geholt wurde.

Als er sich orientiert hat (erst dachte er, er wäre zuhause und ihm träumte, sein Neffe habe ihm Pay-TV geschenkt), hörte er Thorins Stimme vor sich hin murmeln.

Er hörte genauer hin und verstand Worte, wenn doch keinen Sinn: „Ach ja, der Carc, der liebe, wär er nur hier...würd mir weiterhelfen...nie einen so treuen Raben erlebt, der meine Sprache spricht..."

Bilbo beschloss, das Gebrabbel einfach zu ignorieren, und anscheinend war das auch der Plan der Drossel, denn sie flog weg. Gerade als Bilbo wieder soweit war, einzuschlafen, kam sie jedoch wieder, zusammen mit einem anderem, schwarzen Vogel. „Mein lieber Scholli, hört das hier denn nie auf? Jetzt bringt sie schon ihre Freunde mit, so geht das aber nicht! Kscht!" Er wollte sie wegscheuchen, doch Thorin hielt inne. „Carc, bist du es?"

Für Bilbo schien es so, als richte er das Wort an den neuen Vogel, aber das konnte ja nicht sein. Doch dann geschah etwas noch seltsameres, was ihn an seinem Verstand zweifeln ließ. Der Vogel antwortete!

„Nein, ich bin Roäc, Carcs Sohn, doch mein verstorbener Vater ist leider schon tot. Und auch ich bin schon sehr alt... Ich will dir nur eine Botschaft überbringen: Der Elbenkönig aus dem Düsterwald sowie die Menschen von Seestadt sammeln sich, da der Drache tot ist, um ihm seines Schatzes zu berauben, den er ihnen ja eigentlich geklaut hat. Wie auch immer, sie sind schon fast auf dem Wege. Machts gut!"

„Wartet! Ich möchte euch danken für eure Dienste...aber was muss ich tun, um weiterhin auf eine Nachrichtenzufuhr hoffen zu können?" Bilbo guckte Thorin an. So schleimig redete er noch nicht einmal mit ihm, dem Meisterdieb höchstpersönlich, wenn er mal wieder irgendetwas wollte.

„Also, damit habe ich schon gerechnet, und ich bin bereit, für euch den Spitzler zu spielen. Ich werde euch finden." Und damit erhob er sich in die Lüfte. Bilbo starrte ihm mit offenem Mund nach. So hilfsbereit, so freundlich, ohne Gegenleistung? Wenn Thorin damit mal nur nicht auf die Nase fiel.

Doch Bilbo sollte es egal sein. Er wollte nur nach Hause und vielleicht noch einmal mit dem alten Gandi eine reinwürgen. Doch Thorin hatte, wie sollte es anders sein, schon wieder einen neuen Plan.

„Zwergentruppe aufi! Wir müssen zum Berg zurück und unseren Schatz beschützen! Übrigens ist der Drache tot, und ich bin sicher, dass es mein Verdienst war, auch wenn ich mich nicht mehr daran erinnern kann! Los los!"

Und damit machten sich die mürrischen Zwerge und ein noch mürrischerer Bilbo auf den Weg in die Richtung, aus der sie gerade erst gekommen waren.


	12. Die langerwartete Rache

**Die langerwartete Rache**

Seit dieser kleinen Wanderung waren nun sage und schreibe drei Tage vergangen. Die Zwerge hatten die ganze Festung erkundigt und sehr beschäftigt getan. Währendessen hatte Bilbo alle Zeit der Welt, die er zum Nachdenken nutzte. Ja in der Tat, auch Bilbo tat so etwas. Und zwar nicht hauptsächlich über Rachepläne (naja, ein bißchen vielleicht...), sondern über einen sinnvollen Weg, seine Zeit zu verbringen.

Zwischendurch holte er immer heimlich seinen stibitzen Juwelen heraus und schaute ihn sich an. Immerhin sollte er einen Anteil kriegen, von daher wird es schon nicht so schlimm sein, auch wenn die Zwerge nichts davon erfahren... und trotzdem hatte Bilbo ein schlechtes Gewissen, obwohl er sich immer wieder einredete, er hätte keinen Grund dazu.

Was ihn aber am meisten störte, war, dass es außer dem trockenem Brot der Zwerge, Cram, nichts zu essen gab. Nicht ganz das, was sein Hobbit- Magen normalerweise gewöhnt war. Er schob es wie gewöhnlich auf Gandalf und steigerte seine Wut auf ihn nur noch mehr.

Die Zwerge unterdessen schien es nicht zu stören und sie arbeiteten solange, bis die Festung auch diesen Namen verdiente. Und sie wurden keine Sekunde zu früh fertig, denn schon sah man Elben und Menschen den Weg heraufkommen.

Sie blieben in angemessener Entfernung stehen und der Elben- sowie Menschenkönig kamen zum Tor. Der Mensch fing an zu Thorin zu sprechen.

„Zwerg, mach das Tor auf, gib mir meinen Schatz!"

Thorin prustete vor Lachen und sagte dann: „Euer Schatz? Dass ich nicht lache! Hi hi, habt ihr das gehört, Mit- zwerge..?" Er drehte sich um und die Zwerge, die dort standen, fingen an, unsicher zu grinsen.

„Ja, ha ha, lustig, lustig..."

"Ja Thorin, unglaublich…."

Thorin drehte sich wieder dem Menschen zu, der nun weiterredete: „Ich bin Bard, König der Seemenschen, wenn auch noch nicht sehr lange, und wir waren diejenigen, die einst unsere Reichtümer an den Drachen verloren. Nun, da ich ihn umbrachte, bin ich hier, den Schatz zu holen."

Auf diese Worte schwieg Thorin umsichtig. In seinem Gehirn jedoch rotierte jedes einzelne Rad. Er versuchte, abzulenken. „Kennt ihr jemanden, der Langeweile hat, wenn er auf Klo sitzt?"

Doch Bombur protestierte. „Thorin, das tut doch jetzt nichts zur Sache!" Das fand Thorin aber irgendwie schon, denn Bard guckte verwirrt und setzte sich auf den Boden, um nachzudenken.

„Also, hm, da red ich normalerweise nicht drüber..."

Der Elbenkönig Thranduil neben ihm fand dieses Verhalten eines Königs unwürdig.

„Na, jetzt reicht es aber! Thorin, wir kommen morgen noch einmal wieder, überlegt euch bis dahin einen Kompromiss. Natürlich werden wir eure Burg belagern. Die Antwort auf Eure Frage ist übrigens: Ja, mein Sohn!" Mit diesen Worten half er Bard vom Boden hoch und sie ging mit ihm weg.

Sobald sie außer Sicht waren lief Thorin zu Roäc und beauftragte ihn, Verstärkung der Zwerge anzufordern. Die nächsten Tage vergingen, ohne dass noch einmal jemand kam, und immer wieder sprach Thorin von seinem Schatz, einen Juwel, den er unbedingt finden wollte. Langsam beschlich Bilbo ja der Verdacht, es könnte sein Prachtexemplar sein, dass er am ersten Tag gefunden hat. Doch ansprechen wollte er Thorin darauf lieber nicht, nachher waren seine Befürchtungen noch wahr. Er wollte seinen Vorteil lieber auf andere Weise nutzen.

Eines Nachts ging er zu Bombur, der gerade Wache hatte, und täuschte vor, ein netter Hobbit zu sein. „Hey, alter Freund, soll ich nicht für dich wachen? Ich habe vorhin schon geschlafen, als du so schwer geschuftet hast!"

In Wirklichkeit wusste er zwar, dass Bombur sich nicht annähernd so abrackerte wie die anderen Zwerge, deren Arbeit in seinen Augen trotzdem sinnlos war, und er würde sich an Bomburs Stelle genauso verhalten, aber das tat jetzt nichts zur Sache. Immerhin verfolgte er ein höheres Ziel.

„Pft, ja, ok, von mir aus, du hast Recht, ich bin ganz schön erschöpft." Er gähnte ausgiebig und ging dann rein. Bilbo wartete noch ein paar Sekunden, bis er ihn schnarchen hörte und kletterte dann aufwendig die Mauer runter.

Er stolperte darauf ins Lager der Feinde und verlangte, zum König geführt zu werden. Dieser saß am Lagerfeuer und war sehr überrascht, ihn zu sehen.

„Wisst ihr," fing Bilbo direkt an, „ich habe es satt, in der Burg gefangen zu sein, ohne Möglichkeiten zur Entspannung. Ihr wollte euren Schatz, und ich nach Hause. Mit Thorin könnt ihr jedoch nicht verhandeln, ohne ein Druckmittel. Drum gebe ich euch das hier." Schweren Herzens holte er den Juwel heraus und betrachtete ihn. Auch Bard tat das, aber eher skeptisch. „Hm. Sollen wir uns etwa damit begnügen? Dann liegt Ihr hier aber ganz falsch,..."

„Aber nicht doch, nicht doch. Ich fürchte, gerade diesen Stein werdet Ihr nicht in Eurem Anteil wiederfinden. Es ist Thorins Ein und Alles. Zeigt es ihm, und er wird verhandeln."

„Wenn es sein Ein und Alles ist, warum habt Ihr ihn dann?"

„Nun, das ist eine lange Geschichte, und ich muss wieder zurück. Tschüssi!"

„Tschüssi! Aber wisset noch, dass ich Euch sehr mutig finde und ich euren kleinen Ausflug sehr zu schätzen weiß!"

„Ja ja...spart Euch Euer Gebrabbel...hebt es für Gandalf auf..." murmelte Bilbo, schon im fortgehen. Plötzlich stand ein großer Mann im schwarzen Kapuzenmantel vor ihm.

„Vor dir kann man aber auch nichts geheim halten, Bilbo Baggins!" sagte er und Bilbo bildete sich ein, er habe ihn mit Gandalfs Stimme und dann auch noch mit seinem Namen angeredet. Natürlich konnte das nicht sein.

Bilbo rannte den Mann um (oder versuchte es, in Anbetracht ihrer unterschiedlichen Körpergrößen) und wollte weiterstürmen. Doch er hielt inne. „Moment einmal, dieses Gefühl des Umrennens- Versuches kenn ich doch! Kann es tatsächlich sein..."

Er drehte sich um und der Mann schlug die Kapuze zurück.

„Ja," sagte Gandalf, „ich bin es."

„Ach nein, dich meinte ich nicht." antwortete Bilbo und setzte seinen Weg fort. Dann lief es ihm siedendheiß den Rücken herunter. „Gandi!" rief er, rannte zurück zu eben diesem und trommelte auf seine Beine.

„Nur wegen dir bin ich hier! Schlage mich mit Drachen, Drosseln, Zwerge und Elben herum! Lasse meine Höhle allein zurück! Muss Wege doppelt und dreifach gehen und meinen wohlverdienten Anteil dem Frieden opfern! Argh!"

Allerdings, nun hatte er seine Rache! Gandalf würde bestimmt den ein oder anderen blauen Fleck wegtragen, und außerdem wusste er nun alles, was Bilbo ihm vorzuwerfen hatte.

Bilbo trat einen Schritt zurück, sah hoch und erwartete eine Entschuldigung. Doch die blieb aus. Was tat Gandalf stattdessen? Unverschähmterweise? Er lachte!

„Bilbo, Bilbo! Ich bin ja auch sehr stolz auf dich! Und glaube mir, am Ende wirst du noch angemessen belohnt werden! Doch gehe nun zurück zu den Zwergen, damit sie keinen Verdacht schöpfen!"

Und das tat Bilbo auch. Am nächsten Tag kam dann wieder ein Trupp zur Festung. Thorin stöhnte. „Die lassen aber auch wirklich nicht locker. Na, egal, bald wird der Zwergentrupp uns erreichen und unterstützen!" Und mit diesen Worten ging er hinaus.

Doch es sollte anders kommen, da Bard nun ein Ass, oder vielmehr einen Stein im Ärmel hatte, und der aufmerksame Leser wird auch wissen, worum es sich dabei handelt.

„Thorin, ich verlange, dass ihr uns dabei helft, den Schatz rauszutragen. Ihr werdet Euren Anteil natürlich bekommen, genauso wie wir." „Niemals!"

„Nun, wie Ihr wünscht. Doch dann werdet ihr auch das hier niemals mehr in Euren Besitz erlangen!" Er hielt den Juwelen hoch, den Bilbo ihm gegeben hatte.

Thorin sog hörbar die Luft ein und Bilbo wurde klar, dass Bard gewonnen hatte. Nicht mehr lange, und er würde wieder in seiner Höhle sein.

„Woher habt Ihr den?" fragt Thorin bleich, doch er wartete erst gar keine Antwort ab. Die ganze Zeit vor sich her redend wendete er sich zu Bilbo, der ihm am nächsten stand und setzte sich vor ihm auf den Boden. Bilbo überlegte, ob sein all zu kluger Schachzug vielleicht etwas all zu klug war, denn er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Thorin so an dem Stein hing. Andererseits, das war doch gut, oder?

Plötzlich wurde Thorin wütend. „Was soll denn das? Ihr habt meinen Schatz gestohlen! Man kann nicht mit gestohlenen Sachen verhandeln! Gebt mir meinen Juwel zurück!" Er sprang auf und lief zur Scharte, von wo aus er Bard gut im Auge hatte. Bilbo packte das schlechte Gewissen. „Thorin? Ähm, THORIN!"

Der Gerufene drehte sich um und guckte grimmig. „Ich muss euch was gestehen, ich, nun ja, bin nicht ganz unschuldig daran..."

In dem Moment, als er das ausgesprochen hatte, bereute er es auch schon wieder.

Augenblicklich stand Thorin vor ihm. „Was soll das heißen?"

„Ach, schon gut, nicht so wichtig!"

„NICHT SO WICHTIG? Ich geb dir gleich „nicht so wichtig"!"

Da erzählte Bilbo seine Geschichte mehr oder weniger ausführlich. Thorin ging wieder zu seinem Verhandlungsplatz, und sah Gandalf, der nun an der Seite Bards stand. Als er ihn erblickte, wurde er noch zorniger.

„Gandalf," rief er, „Ihr könnt Euren hervorragenden Meisterdieb zurückhaben, denn ein Meisterdieb ist er in der Tat, bestiehlt sogar seinen Auftragsgeber!" Und zu den Zwergen gewandt meinte er: „Schmeißt ihn raus."

Bilbo ließ sich alles gefallen, denn ob nun hier oder dort, das machte jetzt auch keinen Unterschied mehr. Doch obwohl er Bilbo hatte rausschmeißen lassen, fand Thorin keine Ruhe.

Und erst Recht nicht bei den anderen Zwergen, die Bilbo doch sehr lieb gewonnen hatten. „Er hat mir Arbeit abgenommen!" meinte Bombur. „Er hat mir meine Laune aufgebessert," sagte Kili. „Ja," stimmte Balin zu, „und mir hat er sogar eine Gutenachtgeschichte erzählt!"

Letztendlich stimmte Thorin doch dem Angebot des Menschen zu, denn immerhin hatte dieser seinen geliebten Arkenjuwel.

Dieser wollte ihm Zeit bis zum nächsten Tag geben, und anscheinend war das Glück auf Thorins Seite, denn am nächsten Morgen liefen Menschen aufgeregt hin und her und berichteten von einem sich näherndem Zwergenheer.

Nach einiger Zeit stand dieses auch vor dem Lager, doch die Menschen versperrten ihnen den Weg, wie auch nicht anders zu erwarten war. Daraufhin griffen die Zwerge die Menschen und Elben an.

Doch bevor sie diese erreichten, da sah Gandalf etwas merkwürdiges: Fledermäuse in der Ferne, mitten am Tag. Das konnte nur eins bedeuten. Die Orks waren im Anmarsch und hatten die Fledermäuse aufgewühlt. Orks, die auf Wölfen und Wargen ritten. Schnell teilte er seine Beobachtung den drei Völkern mit, die nun beschlossen, gemeinsam gegen die Orks zu kämpfen.

Sobald die Schlacht begann, setzte Bilbo seinen Ring auf und wich Schwertern und anderen Waffen aus, denn was sollte er sonst tun? Die Orks waren zahlreich und bei weitem überlegen.

Doch wurde Bilbo abgelenkt. „Die Adler kommen!" rief er, doch seine Unachtsamkeit wurde sofort bestraft und ein Stein traf seinen Helm, wovon er ohnmächtig wurde.

Als Bilbo wieder aufwachte, fror er erbärmlich. Niemand sonst war zu sehen. „Haben sie mich etwa vergessen? Kann das sein?" dachte Bilbo und wollte gerade in Tränen ausbrechen, da fiel ihm der Ring wieder ein. „Aber ja, mich kann doch niemand sehen!" Er zog den Ring vom Finger und steckte ihn ein. Dann rief er einem Mann, der etwas entfernt herging, zu: „Hee, hier bin ich!" Der Mann war verwundert. „Ihr lebt also doch? So, wie es der Zauberer gesagt hat? Verwunderlich!"

Bilbo wusste zwar nicht, was daran verwunderlich war, aber er war doch froh, als er in ein warmes Zelt geführt wurde. Als er jedoch sah, was sich in dem Zelt befand, wünschte er sich sofort wieder zurück aufs kalte Feld. Thorin lag auf einem Bett, und daneben standen Gandalf und Balin. Er merkte direkt, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

Er lief zu Thorin und fing an: „Es tut mir so leid, dass ich..." Doch Thorin unterbrach ihn. „Nein, mir tut es leid! Alles, was ich Euch jemals an Ungerechtigkeit zukommen habe lassen! Denn in Zukunft kann ich es nicht mehr machen, weil ich..."

„Was alles? Ihr meint also auch die Sache im Düsterwald, oder vor Smaugs Tür?"

„Ja, auch das, mein lieber Bilbo. Wie du dir sicher denken kannst, liege ich im..."

„Ach wisst Ihr, Thorin, ich verzeihe Euch!" sagte Bilbo und strahlte. „Ich will auch gar keinen Anteil. Aber ich würd jetzt ganz gerne nach Hause. Kommt ihr?"

„Bilbo!" mischte Gandalf sich ein. „Thorin wird bald.." „Ach Gandi, misch dich doch nicht immer ein!"

„Hallo? Ich STERBE!" Thorin konnte ein wütendes Husten nicht unterdrücken. „Noch in meinem letzten Augenblick treibt Ihr mich in den Wahnsinn. Aber es tut mir ja leid, dass ich es Euch jemals habe spüren lassen."

Doch da fing Bilbo ganz herzallerliebst an zu weinen und niemand war mehr böse mit ihm. Als Thorin dann verstorben war, ging er mit Balin, der nun auch herzallerliebst weinte, nach draußen. Auch Gandalf kam mit. Bard hatte den Schatz schon nach draußen transportiert und sich seinen Anteil genommen. Bilbo suchte sich ein paar erlesene Sachen aus, jedoch nicht so viel, wie ihm eigentlich zustand, und verabschiedete sich von den Zwergen, die ihm mittlerweile schon gute Freunde geworden waren. Auch Kili, Fili, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, Gloin, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Balin und Dwalin, die alle überlebt hatten, so wie es sich gehörte,waren gerührt.

Dann ritt er mit Gandalf zurück. Ja, mit Gandalf. Und bis zum Düsterwald auch mit den Elben. Als der Zeitpunkt ihrer Verabschiedung kommt, ging Bilbo zu Thranduil und gab ihm ein wenig von seinem sowieso schon kleinen Anteil.

„Als Zeichen meiner Dankbarkeit für Eure Gastfreundlichkeit!" Der König fragte sich verdutzt, was er damit wohl meinte, war der Hobbit doch nie in den Genuss seiner Gastfreundlichkeit gekommen. Nun, er würde es niemals erfahren.

Den Rest des Weges legte Bilbo dann tatsächlich mit Gandalf alleine zurück. Ein bißchen sauer war er ja immer noch.

Das änderte sich aber, als er Elronds Haus erblickte. Ja, das waren noch Zeiten, voller Abenteuermut, mehr oder weniger, und die Abende waren ausgefüllt von Essen und Trinken, und von seinen Geschichten, die er Elrond erzählte. Ob dieser sich noch an ihn erinnerte? Und ob er ihn überhaupt noch mochte? Immerhin wusste Elrond ja von seinem Meisterdieb- Titel. Aber das war schon längst vorbei.

Diesmal wurden sie nicht begrüßt. Jedoch stellte sich heraus, dass Elrond alle Worte mit „Dieb" vergessen hatte und sich freute, Bilbo wiederzusehen. Sie blieben nicht lange, und Bilbo musste versprechen, Elrond noch einmal zu besuchen.

Als sie dann endlich ins Auenland kamen und seine langersehnte Höhle erreichten, bekam Bilbo seinen letzten Schrecken auf dieser Reise. Seine Sachen wurden versteigert, weil er für tot gehalten wurde. Er musste erst durch die Wohnung fegen und seine unerwünschte Verwandtschaft vertreiben.

„Es ist doch immer dasselbe mit euch! Kaum bin ich weg, bildet ihr euch ein, euer Wunsch wäre in Erfüllung gegangen und ich tot. So soll es aber nicht kommen, kusch, kusch! Weg da! Hey, auch der Löffel gehört mir!"

Als auch das erledigt war, konnte er sich getrost ausruhen. Er wechselte den Energiekonzern und war mit WKE (Waldläufer- und Königsenergie) vollkommen zufrieden.

Ebenfalls zu seiner Zufriedenheit waren die gelegentlichen Besuche von Gandalf, und einmal kam sogar Balin zu Besuch. Und vielleicht würde er, in absehbarer Zeit, noch einmal eine Reise tun um Elrond und natürlich die Zwerge zu besuchen. Und so führte Bilbo von nun an sein Leben mit der tollen Erinnerung an diese fantastische Reise.

°°_Ende_°°


End file.
